


It's All About The Buttons

by thegrrrl2002



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-23
Updated: 2011-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrrrl2002/pseuds/thegrrrl2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is VERY tired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All About The Buttons

Danny yawned as he stumbled into the bedroom. "Whoa," he said as he hit his shoulder against the door frame, then careened off into Steve.

Steve grabbed Danny's arm. "Steady there, big guy."

"I used to be better at this." Danny leaned up against Steve. "Up all night doing surveillance, then back on the job the next day with no sleep at all, like it was nothing." He tried to snap his fingers to illustrate just how easy it used to be, only his fingers slipped and refused to be snappy at all. "Well, you know what I mean," he added with a wave of his hand.

"I'm kind of wiped out, myself," Steve assured him.

Danny craned his neck so he could look up at Steve. Despite the two day growth of beard, bleary red eyes and delightfully ruffled hair, he still looked pretty damn good. "Uh uh. Not believing it."

"I'm serious." Steve leaned down and bumped his nose against Danny's cheek, then found Danny's lips and kissed him, a quick swipe of dry lips that left Danny wanting more.

"Alert the press--superSEAL is actually tired." Danny leaned closer, nuzzling Steve's neck and breathing in Steve's warm, sweaty skin. He wound an arm around Steve's waist and rested his head on Steve's shoulder, sighing in contentment. "Okay, this is good. Right here. Like this."

Steve was warm and steady and his shoulder was very, very comfortable.

Steve chuckled as he ran a hand down Danny's back. "Come on, it's nap time. We're almost there." He shuffled Danny over to the bed.

Danny bumped against the bed and sank down onto the edge of it, yawning again as he contemplated the shoes on his feet. He was pretty sure he should take his shoes off but his feet seemed impossibly far away.

"We've been awake for what, thirty," Danny frowned as he tried to remember, "thirty-six hours? Was it thirty-six? I don't even know. It's all a blur."

All he knew was that his stomach was queasy from too much coffee and his neck was stiff and his brain was fuzzy and his limbs were too heavy to move. Removing his shoes felt like an insurmountable task.

"Something like that." Steve yawned as he headed to the window and closed the curtains, blocking the bright sunlight.

"I don't even know how I got here," Danny continued, still eyeing his shoes. "Please tell me you drove."

"I drove," Steve said. "You dozed."

"Thank you." With great effort, Danny leaned down to untie his shoelaces. The movement made his head spin. "And we made an arrest, right? You, you ran after the guy, and maybe leaped a few tall buildings in a single bound along the way?"

"That's exactly how it went down."

"Good. That's good." Despite his clumsy fingers, Danny managed to untie his laces. He kicked off his shoes, swung his legs up onto the bed and leaned back against a pillow. "Oh. Oh. This is so good. Beds are the best invention ever."

Steve puttered around the bedroom, closing the other set set of curtains, taking off his watch and placing it on the dresser, digging his wallet and cell phone out of his pocket.

"Why are you still moving?" Danny asked. It was making him dizzy, watching Steve buzz around the room.

Steve shrugged as he checked his cell phone for messages. "I don't know. I guess I'm still kind of wound up."

"Well, unwind then," Danny told him, irritated. "Please."

"I know what would help with that." Steve gave Danny a meaningful look.

Danny blinked at Steve. "You're kidding, right?"

Steve tossed his cell phone on the dresser alongside his keys and wallet. "It was just a suggestion," he said, mouth going sulky. "Figured it would be a good way to relax."

"Steven, a hot shower is a good way to relax. A shot of whiskey is a good way to relax," Danny scrubbed a hand over his face. "Jesus, what are you--"

"Fine, I get it, Danny."

"And yes, sex is a good way to relax," Danny continued. "and believe me, it's a rare occasion when I turn down a chance to get down and dirty with you, but right now, no. Not going to happen."

"Fine, fine. I heard you the first time." But Steve's face, it was almost petulant, setting Danny off all over again.

"I mean, are you serious? I'm too exhausted to even think straight and you want to have sex?"

"It's not like sex involves a lot of thinking." Steve stripped off his shirt.

"And no," Danny said, narrowing his eyes, "No, no, no. You are not going to change my mind by flashing your finely toned abs at me."

Which wasn't to say that Steve's abs weren't spectacular. Because they were. Very spectacular. And his hips, too, along with his chest and the curve of his shoulders and pretty much every thing else about him. It was very annoying.

"Danny," Steve said, spreading his arms. "I'm just taking my shirt off. I'm not going to sleep in my clothes."

"Huh?" Danny frowned as he stared at the long, lithe line of Steve's arms. "Yeah. Whatever." He slid down on the bed, laying flat and pulling the pillow under his head, eyes remaining on Steve as Steve unbuttoned his pants.

Unbuttoned them slowly. One button at a time, flicking them open with his thumb as he stood in the middle of the bedroom, legs spread, head ducked down as his fingers worked the button fly. Like he was some kind of damn stripper.

"Those pants. They are ridiculous," Danny pointed out, even more annoyed now. "Who uses a button fly anymore?"

"I like them," Steve said as unbuttoned the final button.

"Clearly," Danny agreed. "You have like, ten pairs. You are the undisputed king of cargo pants."

They truly were annoying pants, which suited someone as annoying as Steve. Danny pointedly rolled onto his side, away from Steve and Steve's pants. Exhausted beyond words, especially now after watching Steve, Danny closed his eyes, reveling in the softness of his pillow. He had tried to catch a few z's earlier in the day in the office, but the couch was hard and uncomfortable and all he got was a stiff neck. Breathing in deep, Danny let his breath out slow, trying to get the tense muscles in his shoulders to relax.

He wasn't successful.

"Danny," Steve said softly. The bed dipped. "Come here, you are not sleeping in your tie." With a hand to Danny's shoulder, he rolled Danny onto his back.

"Maybe I want to sleep in my tie," Danny grumbled. He opened his eyes as Steve knelt beside him. Then stared in disbelief at the swell of Steve's cock, clearly visible under his briefs. "Oh, for god's sake. How are you even hard?"

"You know. We were talking about sex. It happens." Steve grinned as he loosened Danny's tie, pulling the knot free.

"We were talking about how sex wasn't going to happen," Danny pointed out. "Because I have not slept in, in--a hundred years. Or something like that."

"I know." Steve pulled Danny's tie off.

"We'll have a nice little nap. Then sex. Okay?"

Steve nodded. "Sleep. Then sex. Got it." He fingered Danny's collar. "Wouldn't you be more comfortable if you took your shirt off?"

Danny sighed. "Probably. But the shoes were difficult enough."

"Let me." Steve slid his fingers down and began unbuttoning, slipping each button carefully through each buttonhole, his fingers brushing Danny's chest with a light, teasing touch as he worked his way down. "Here, sit up."

Steve ran his hands over Danny's chest as Danny sat up, managing to rub his thumbs over both nipples before pushing the shirt off. As his hands lingered on Danny's shoulders, Danny gazed steadily at Steve, eyebrows raised.

"I have to admit, I do admire your persistence," Danny said.

Steve gave Danny's shoulders a squeeze. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Danny pulled his arms free from his shirt and lay back on the bed. "Of course you don't." He stretched his arms up over head, twisting gently, pulling stiff muscles this way and that. "Okay, can we sleep now?"

Steve stared down at him with an odd expression. "You need to take your pants off too."

"You never give up, do you?" Danny asked. He couldn't decide whether he was amused or annoyed.

"Trust me. You'll be a lot more comfortable if you do," Steve told him. His hands were already at the waistband of Danny's pants, unbuttoning the fly and pulling down the zipper, nice and slow, pressing down directly over Danny's cock.

Danny wanted to point out that he was wearing proper pants. Pants with a zipper, like pants are supposed to have. But Steve was sliding his hands inside of Danny's proper pants, curving them around Danny's hips to cup his ass and Danny couldn't quite remember why that point was so important because Steve's hands were big and warm and very strong, stroking the back of Danny's thighs while as he eased Danny's pants off, spreading Danny's legs along the way, tickling behind Danny's knees and cupping his calves and teasing his ankles and really, how can it take that long to remove a single pair of pants?

Danny pulled in a sharp, steadying breath as Steve dropped the pants on the floor. "You done now?" he snapped.

Steve shook his head. "One more thing. Well, two more." He slipped his fingers inside of Danny's socks and pulled them off. Then ducked down to press his lips to the top of Danny's feet, first one, then the other. "Now I'm done."

Steve flopped down on his stomach beside Danny, grunting softly as he stretched out to his full length, a leg pressed up against Danny's, an elbow bumping Danny's shoulder. Head cradled in his arms, Steve watched Danny with heavy-lidded eyes.

"You," Danny said, biting back a grin. "You are ridiculous, you know that?"

A curve of a cheek as Steve smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkling and Danny gave up. He gave up and he gave in, because Steve was just so damn _Steve_ , so much that his heart could barely take it.

"Come here, you, you _siren_ , you." Danny pulled Steve close and kissed him, even as Steve started to laugh. Danny kissed him right through his laughter, nipping at his lower lip and licking his chin and throwing a leg over Steve's hip. Somehow, against all reason, Danny was hard now. Hard and horny and no way could he go to sleep, not with Mr. Porny Hands lying next to him.

"Hey, you want to fool around?" Steve asked brightly.

"You tell me." Danny shoved both hands down the front of Steve's briefs, wrapping them around Steve's cock. Steve let out a satisfying groan as his hips jerked forward, shoving himself into Danny's hands.

"I knew you'd see things my way," Steve said with a weak huff of laughter. Which should be irritating but it wasn't, because Steve was kissing Danny, kissing him so sweetly that Danny couldn't complain, all he could do was kiss Steve back while running his fingers over Steve's cock, marveling over the hard, silky length of it.

"Okay, hold on, just a second," Steve told him. "Let me get something slick."

He slipped away from Danny's grasp and turned to dig around in the drawer of the bedside table. He came back with a tube in his hand and a smile on his face. Dropping it on the bed, Steve took a moment to tug his briefs off and Danny did the same, then grabbed the tube and pulled Steve down beside him, so that they were lying face to face.

"I didn't stand a chance, did I?" Danny asked as he squeezed a dollop of lube into the palm of Steve's hand. "Are my buttons that easy to push?"

Steve nodded without hesitation. "Yeah. Pretty much."

He snuggled up close to Danny as Danny slicked up his own hand, wrapping it around Steve's cock and giving it a firm stroke. He gasped in sheer pleasure as Steve did the same to him--cold lube, warm hand, so very slippery and it was absolutely, exquisitely _perfect_.

"Come here, come here," Danny whispered, pulling Steve closer until they were sharing a pillow, nose to nose, so close that Steve's eyelashes brushed against his cheek when Steve blinked.

Steve slung a leg over Danny's hip, whining into Danny's mouth as he pushed into Danny's hand. Danny loved the feel of it, of Steve's cock sliding through his fist, of Steve pushing up against him, loved having Steve's leg hooked over his body, holding him in place. And the way Steve stroked him, firm and steady and fuck, Steve's hands, always touching him, touching him everywhere.

Sheer, mindless pleasure and Danny lost himself to it, his own hands growing clumsy with need as Steve squeezed him just right, then reached down to caress his balls, palming them gently before sliding back up the length of Danny's cock with a firm, deft touch. Danny groaned against Steve's cheek and with a push of his hips Danny came, his orgasm sharp and surprising. It took his breath away, and his hand stuttered to a halt on Steve, squeezing tight as he rode out out his pleasure to the sound of Steve's whispered encouragement.

As Danny came down, shuddering and breathless and more than a little giddy, Steve covered Danny's hand with his, their fingers twining together around his cock. In just a few strokes Steve came, groaning as his cock pulsed against Danny's palm.

When Danny finally came back to himself, he nuzzled Steve's cheek, kissed his lips and gently bumped his nose against Steve's. "Hey. Still with me?"

"Hmm. Yeah." A broad, sleepy smile and Steve looked so utterly content and happy that the only thing Danny could do was smile back at him and yeah, sex made him goofy, but it made Steve even goofier, so hey, sometimes you just have to go with it.

He kissed the corner of Steve's mouth. "Feeling better now?"

Steve rolled over onto his back in an ungainly sprawl, eyes closed and the smile still lingering on his lips. "I think I've been unwound."

"I'd say you're completely unraveled." With great effort Danny sat up and okay, he was pretty damn proud to be able to make Steve look like that, gorgeously debauched and content.

With a happy hum, Steve stretched, his smile growing broader. "Yeah."

Danny laughed, shaking his head. He felt good, too, more tired than ever yet loose-limbed and mellow, all the tension and irritability a mere memory. He picked up a pair of briefs from the bed--Steve's, of course--and wiped his hands, then scrubbed at the smear of come on his stomach.

"I'm man enough to admit you were right," Danny said as he cleaned himself off. "We needed to relax, and sex, well, sex is always a good idea. I can get a little testy when I'm tired so this is one of the rare times that I appreciate your pathologically relentless nature--" He stole a glance at Steve.

Steve's eyes were shut, his chest rising and falling with a slow, steady rhythm.

Danny grinned at the sight of Steve sleeping so soundly. "Oh. Am I good or what?"

He bent over and brushed his lips against Steve's. Steve stirred but didn't wake, not even when Danny gently wiped a dribble of come from Steve's thigh. Danny tossed the briefs aside and lay back down on the bed. Only then did Steve did move, rolling onto his side and tucking his head on Danny's shoulder, one arm coming to rest heavily over Danny's stomach.

Danny hugged Steve close, kissed the top of his goofy head and fell into a deep contented sleep.  



End file.
